


Surprises

by Shirabu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Just two boyfriends having a good time, M/M, and trying not to burn down a house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirabu/pseuds/Shirabu
Summary: Yahaba wants to surprise Shirabu with dinner, while Shirabu is just praying that he doesn't burn down the house before he's done.





	Surprises

The smoke should have been the first sign that something was wrong.  
“Do I need to come in there?” Shirabu yelled through the house, getting up from his spot on the couch, setting the rabbit that was sitting on his lap to one of the seats of the furniture.  
“No no, everything is fine!” A quick response came yelling back. Shirabu raised an eyebrow, not believing that for a single second, but trusting that whatever happened, he did offer to help. He sat back down on the couch, continuing to pet his rabbit. She looked around for a second, realizing that she wasn’t sitting in Shirabu’s lap, and promptly hopping back to her original spot. Shirabu smiled, ignoring the sounds coming from the kitchen. That was until there was a yelp, followed shortly by a loud crash.  
“That’s it.” Shirabu stood up once more, picking up the pet, setting her down in a playpen that Yahaba and himself had set up for the rabbit. “Stay right there Nana.”  
He rushed to the kitchen, the smell of smoke growing as he got closer. If Shigeru was burning down his own kitchen, Shirabu wasn’t sure if he would laugh or try to kill him.  
“What the hell are you- what the fuck Shigeru.”  
The scene before him was worse than he imagined.  
There were several pans scattered on the ground, with a couple more on the counters, with several bags of ingredients either in, or crammed around them. That doesn't account for the stove top, where Yahaba was currently standing. There quite a bit of smoke coming from one of the two pots over the stove, Shigeru frantically stirring something. He turned around at the sound of Shirabu's voice, almost setting his hand on the stove in the process.  
"K-Kenjirou! I told you it was a surprise, what are you doing in here?"  
"Surprises are nice, burning down a kitchen is not so much. What the hell are you even making that requires this much stuff?" Shirabu gestured to all the cooking equipment everywhere. Why does someone even have this many pans anyways?  
"Um... pasta."  
"Pasta."  
"Well it's not just pasta, it has like other stuff in it, but it like works well together you know? And the recipe said to find a pot that was a certain size, but I didn't know what that size was so I just took all the pots and put them side by side to figure it out, but then it required another pot, so I did that again, and some of them fell off the counter as I was trying to chop up some vegetables, and then the sauce was almost burning, but it still wasn't the right color! It's burning and apparently, it's still not cooked enough!" Yahaba ranted on, his voice getting higher pitched as he listed all the events that happened.  
"At least the pasta is okay," Yahaba said, turning back to the stove to see the pot bubbling over, spilling water all over the stove.  
"Not the pasta!"  
Shirabu watched all this with fascinated horror. As Yahaba ran around in a panic, dumping out pasta in a strainer, stirring the still smoking sauce, and just, in general, running around.  
"Shigeru you need to, Shigeru for the love of, stop." Shirabu stepped forward, grabbing Yahaba's hand that wasn't holding a boiling pot of pasta.  
"Just, put down the pot and calm down, you're gonna end up hurt."  
Shirabu looked at him in the eye, letting go of his hand.  
"I'm sorry, I just really wanted to make you something. My mom can cook, so I just thought.." Yahaba sighed, setting everything back down, turning off the stove to avoid completely setting it on fire.  
"You know you don't have to cook to make me something."  
"Right right, but still-"  
"But nothing. I didn't date you because I knew you were a master chef and could cook anything."  
"Yeah, you''re dating me for my wonderful looks and personality."  
"I am dating Yahaba Shigeru, right?" Shirabu laughed, the look on Yahaba's face is priceless.  
"Are you implying that I don't have either of those things? Shirabu Kenjirou how dare you!"  
"If it makes you feel any better, I do have standards you know. I wouldn't just be dating anyone."  
"Hm. I suppose so." Yahaba looked back down to all the food. "You know, it might not taste so bad..."  
Shirabu watched as Yahaba took one of the spoons he was stirring with, taking a bit of the pasta and sauce. He chewed for a second, before his face contoured, running over to the sink.  
"Definitely as bad as it looks." He coughed, downing a glass of water.  
"Then why did you try it?"  
"Because I thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad!" Yahaba whined, giving his boyfriend a pout. "Now what are we going to eat for dinner."  
"We can order some take-out, Shigeru. It's not the end of the world."  
"That's not special, I wanted to make this night special for you."  
Shirabu sighed, taking both of Yahaba's hands this time.  
"Just you being here is special enough, okay?"  
Yahaba's cheeks reddened at that, looking away in embarrassment.  
"O-Okay."  
Shirabu leaned on his toes, giving him just a bit more height to reach Yahaba's cheek, kissing it. This makes whatever part of his face not already red, a tomato.  
"Kenjirouuu," Yahaba whined again, but this time he was smiling. "You can't just surprise me like that."  
"I did say surprises are nice, didn't I?"  
"You got me there." Yahaba laughed, his own surprise used against him.  
"Now, Nana has been out there all alone and I can't have that," Shirabu said, marching out of the kitchen back towards the living room.  
"Definitely can't have that." His boyfriend followed him out, taking a deep breath, his body finally relaxing after the almost panic that was trying to cook pasta.  
He sat down next to Shirabu, who had already set the rabbit in his lap.  
"So, take-out you said?"  
"Yeah, and it's coming out of your pocket."  
"Of course, what kind of boyfriend would I be, inviting you over here and making you not only wait for your dinner but pay for it as well?"  
"Just shut up and order it." Shirabu kissed him again, leaning on him as they sat in the fading light of day, just enjoying the company of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really short but I'm more using it at a way to get back into writing more, and Yahashira is the way to go. Hopefully, you'll see more of these wonderful boys from me soon.  
> If you ever want to talk Yahashira, hit me up @Yaha-ba on tumblr~


End file.
